We will see that people who are ill from alcoholism know about, and receive the available community services to which they are entitled. We will offer information and coordination of services. We will make sure that alcohol-related problems get the attention needed, based on the severity of the problem. We will keep in mind, our own and those of employees in other helping agencies, that hunger pangs, for example, are no less real for an alcoholic than for others, and that the alcoholic should be helped, not judged. We will serve as advocates for the alcoholics when advocacy is called for. We will work toward education of the community, enabling community members to see the alcoholic as a person who is ill from a non-self- inflicted disease. We will work toward raising the alcoholic's self- image.